


Blessings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Blessings

Title: Blessings  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #83: Bounty  
Warning(s): AU, fluff (take your insulin)  
A/N: Thanks, to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help. :)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Blessings

~

Severus watched as James helped baby Molly up. They both giggled and continued on their way.

“It’s remarkable how resilient they are, isn’t it?” Hermione asked.

Severus nodded. “Indeed, it is.”

“Your son is very protective.”

He nodded. “He takes after his father.”

“He takes after _both_ his fathers,” she clarified.

“Dinner’s ready,” Harry called, he and Ron grinning ear to ear. “It’s quite a feast.”

As they all gathered, Severus marvelled at the bounty gracing his life, and when Harry clasped Severus’ hand in preparation for the blessing, he sent up his own silent prayer of thanks.

~


End file.
